Dead Rising
by munchy21491
Summary: .Based On Capcom's Dead Risisng. The day I came here was the worst day of my life. I’ll admit it, it was a big mistake. I’m a wartime photojournalist. I’ve seen it all – horror, famine, death – the real stuff in nightmares. At least that’s what I thought.
1. Prologue

_Note: This is a story based on the Xbox 360 game "Dead Rising" by Capcom. This story is fictional and is not the official Dead Rising story line. This is merely a fan fiction story based on the game._

**DEAD RISING**

**Prologue**

It was totally, utterly unbelievable. There was nowhere to hide but under a desk in the Staples store I was in at the time. Quickly and recklessly, I jumped under the desk in hopes that no one heard me. I gathered myself as quickly as possible and there I sat, cold and disoriented, just _waiting_ for a hand to grab me.

I finally gathered the courage and peeked out from under the desk to check my surroundings. The lights were off, but it wasn't very dark. I could see figures walking aimlessly in the darkness.

After coming back under the desk, I took out my notepad and pen and began to write about the events that had just occurred.

_Day 1 – The day I came here was the worst day of my life. I'll admit it, it was a big mistake._

_I'm a wartime photojournalist. I've seen it all – horror, famine, death – the real stuff in nightmares. At least that's what I thought…_


	2. Chapter 1: Accident

_Note: This is a story based on the Xbox 360 game "Dead Rising" by Capcom. This story is fictional and is not the official Dead Rising story line. This is merely a fan fiction story based on the game._

DEAD RISING

**Chapter 1  
**

It all started with a phone call. That's it, just one stupid phone call. There had been some sort of murder at the Willamette Parkview Mall. And, of course, they wanted _me_ to check it out. It was just another job I had to do for the next paper.

Being a wartime photojournalist, I had to get information about deaths and illnesses and other unfriendly topics. But now, things were always so boring. Sure, you may think seeing corpses every day is interesting, but seeing corpses _every day_ for the past _seven years_ _of your life_ gets very annoying. But it's my job, so I don't really have a choice but to do what I have to do.

After sitting back on my desk chair to have a quick smoke, I left my office and went straight to my car to get over to the mall. I made sure I had my camera, my notepad, and a pen on me, then started up the engine and got going.

It would take me about ten minutes to get there so I had a little relaxing time to listen to the radio. I turned up the volume almost to max and got caught up in the music. I was close to the mall, so I didn't really pay much attention to the road. _That_ was a huge mistake because before I knew it I had run directly into someone on the road and blew him away onto the sidewalk.

I remember being so startled and frightened that I'd get sued or loose my job for this accident. I immediately got out of my car and ran to the person I had just previously hit to aid them.

I check the body and took its pulse. To my dismay the person was dead. That really got my heart pumping. It was probably the worst thing that ever happened to me in my life at that time.

But something wasn't right… this person seemed way too beat up from the accident then he should have. His skin was a clammy purple color, his eyes were pure white looking up at his brain, and his shirt and pants were completely torn up and drenched in blood as if he had gone through a blender.

Also, there was a trail of blood coming from the side of the road from where this thing came from which indicated it was already bleeding severely before the accident occurred. I also noted that this thing seemed to have come from the direction of the mall.

I began to question if this thing was really even a human being. If it were a human, it must have either been tortured previously or was on the verge of committing suicide.

Just then, a cop with a gun in hand ran out from the side of the road where this crazed person had come from.

"Did you get it?" the cop asked and put his gun down. The cop eyed the body. I instantly put my hands up and remained silent. I was so scared of the charges that would be set on me. Would I be arrested? Would I be charged with reckless driving? How long would they put me in jail?

"Don't worry sir, I'm not arresting you or anything of that nature. This thing came out of nowhere. We saw it stumble out onto the mall's parking lot and took a huge bite into the side of a woman's neck and killed her. He then ran away towards the road before we were able to catch up to it. We tried shooting the thing since it was clearly not human, but we could not get a good shot."

I was relieved to hear this. It was not my fault, and in fact, I had helped stop this murderer.

That's when I remembered that I was going to the mall to check out a murder case. Maybe this was the murder case I was going to see, a woman bitten by some freak and killed? No doubt about it.

The officer allowed me to go after a few cop cars came and hauled the body away. They asked me some questions and I answered them respectfully.

Finally, I continued to make my way to the mall. The only problem was I had a huge bloody stain on the front of my car showing that I had just mauled something down and turned whatever I hit into mincemeat. No doubt I'd get some curious, terrified people calling the cops on me.

It was not a good thing to have on your car when parking in a mall. That was only the beginning of day, too.


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

_Note: This is a story based on the Xbox 360 game "Dead Rising" by Capcom. This story is fictional and is not the official Dead Rising story line. This is merely a fan fiction story based on the game._

DEAD RISING

**Chapter 2  
**

I pulled up to a parking spot and decided to defiantly clean off the bloodstain on my car. But there was nothing I could use to clean it off, so I had no choice but to leave it as it was. Just my luck, huh?

Anyway, after a rough start with my job, I made my way into the mall. As always, the mall was alive with busy people within. Families shopping for clothes, kids hanging around, people eating at the food court – everything was so normal. Maybe a little too normal… it was as if no one had heard there was a murder here.

Maybe it was very recent and not everyone hear about the murder case? Whatever the reason, I had to find out what the murder was and where it was.

I remembered hearing about the woman that got bitten by the crazy man I had run over, so I decided to find a mall cop and ask him where the murder had happened.

I looked over to the shops in front of me. Radio Shack, Neiman Marcus, Best Buy… I decided that there was probably an official in Neiman Marcus.

The place was deserted. No one was in the store at all. And, once again, I was confused and intrigued for the third or fourth time today.

I went to a counter to see if anyone that worked here was even available. After looking around for about five minutes, I gave up and decided to try going to a new store.

I wondered if maybe the murder actually occurred in the Neiman Marcus and that the store was forbidden to enter at the time.

Anyway, whatever the reason didn't matter at the time. I tried to find the exit to the store and try the Best Buy. Maybe someone could fill me in about what the hell was going on.

Strange… Best Buy was just was desolate as Neiman Marcus. I was really starting to get confused. Both stores are relatively large and both were as empty as air. So what's the deal?

I tried the Radio Shake. Same as the others… no one to be seen in the stores. What was going on? The mall seemed busy, yet no one was in any stores.

Foot Locker? No one. EB Games? No one. Spencer's? Still… no one.

Next I tried Staples. I entered the store and went directly to customer support. And, not surprisingly, no one was there.

I gave up. _Forget this,_ I thought. I couldn't though because I was on a job.

I decided to go upstairs in the Staples. The lights weren't on but since it was daytime and the windows were open I could see pretty well. I saw a bunch of desks and computers. I remember calling to see if anyone was there.

To my surprise, I saw someone in the darkness. I was glad to know that someone was here. I called to him again and got his attention and he began to walk towards me.

He was stumbling though as if he were drunk. I quickly realized that this person was not an employee or an official. Someone probably snuck up here and started drinking.

The guy kept walking toward me though. He was a large man and knocked over a few trash bins and chairs as he attempted to reach me. I took a few steps back though and thought about running away, but I didn't.

When the man was about ten feet away, I could see that he was bleeding severely. His shirt was drenched and his pants were tore up. Instantly I recalled the man that I hit by the car looked very similar to this man. His skin was clammy and purple and his eyes were looking directly up to his brain.

Quickly, I ran back to the elevator to get back downstairs to alert the police. But I could see more crazed people downstairs blocking my way. If I went down there, they might try to hurt me. But if I stay up here, this other crazy person might hurt me as well.

I had no choice but to stay up here.

I ran away from the fat man that was chasing me as fast as I could. I kept my eyes on him though, so I collided into someone in front of me and knocked him down.

It was another bloody, clammy purple person! As it hit the ground, it made a sickening undead cry.

I immediately got up and ran away from this thing now. But as my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could see now that there were more people!

_Oh my God,_ I thought. There are psychopaths everywhere. _I'm dead, without a doubt._

Just then, I heard a scream. I saw far away that a man was fighting one of these beasts. The thing bit into the man's neck and the man tried to pull him away, but it was no use.

I couldn't see very well, so I took my camera that I had wrapped around my neck and used it to zoom in and check out what was happening.

The sight was sickening. The man was desperately fighting to become free. I then realized I should take a picture of this while I was at it. I snapped the photo so if I made it out of here alive, I could write a report about what happened.

The man fell to the floor, dead. _Horrific, _I thought. But there's nothing I could have done about it.

I took another picture of the dead man.

After a few more pictures, something amazing happened. It was something completely unimaginable. As if he was put to sleep, the body woke up and sat itself upwards.

I could feel my heart sink. This dead man just got up! Conquering my fear, I took a few pictures of the dead man getting up.

It had become one of them! One of the insane people!

Just then, I spotted another person hiding under a desk. The previously attacked person that was now somehow possessed spotted the woman hiding beneath the desk and bit _her!_

It was totally, utterly unbelievable. There was nowhere to hide but under a desk in the Staples store I was in at the time. Quickly and recklessly, I jumped under the desk in hopes that no one heard me. I gathered myself as quickly as possible and there I sat, cold and disoriented, just _waiting_ for a hand to grab me.

I finally gathered the courage and peeked out from under the desk to check my surroundings. The lights were off, but it wasn't very dark. I could see figures walking aimlessly in the darkness.

After coming back under the desk, I took out my notepad and pen and began to write about the events that had just occurred.

_Day 1 – The day I came here was the worst day of my life. I'll admit it, it was a big mistake._

_I'm a wartime photojournalist. I've seen it all – horror, famine, death – the real stuff in nightmares. At least that's what I thought… That was until I saw a corpse get up, walk, and kill._

_You probably think I'm nuts. The dead getting up and walking? Zombies. I'm not nuts though. Right now, if things go well, I may get my hands on a real story or something. It's not like you hear about too many zombie stories in the news these days._

_So I guess there's only two things left to do. One, dump every zombie I can, and two, survive until help arrives._


End file.
